shivafandomcom-20200214-history
Djinn
The Djinn are a Clan of Gods who control a powerful Kingdom somewhere out in the Edge of the Universe. The Clan was founded by Ramuh, one of the first Gods to enter the Midplane. The rest of his group was butchered by Satan during his final rampage before his defeat by Bahamut, and from him the next generation of Djinn Gods were born. Ramuh created two new gods, Ifrit and Undine, who in turn sired two additional gods, XXXX and XXXXX. These two fell madly in love with eachother and copulated continuously until separated by a furious Ifrit who felt they were shirking their responsibilities to the Clan. Even still, XXXXX bore 4 children. These 4 would couple off and sire the Lesser Djinn. Like all gods, the Djinn are shapeshifters and able to assume any shape they please, but their most common form is that of blue skinned humanoids with jet black hair and glowing white eyes. The tend to wear breezy white clothing with gold armor over it. The 9 Great Djinn also wear red, a symbol of their authority over the lesser Djinn. The society of the Djinn is somewhat different from other Clans, wherein one god has usually managed to achieve supremacy over the others and is the clear leader. The Djinn are notable in that while one is clearly superior to the others, power is shared equally by all the Greater Djinn. Lesser Djinn are bound to obey their orders, but are otherwise permitted to do as they please. This occasionally leads them into mischief, for which they are punished when noticed by the Greater Djinn. This is not to say that all the Greater Djinn are a united body, as XXXX and XXXXX consider eachother to be mortal enemies and often use Lesser Djinn as pawns against eachother in an unending struggle. Only outside threats of great power are enough to convince the Greater Djinn to put aside their differences most times. The Djinn are one of the most powerful Clans, though nowhere near as much as the Dragon Clan at their height. From their throneworld of Iram, the Djinn control a large empire of thousands of star systems. Being far out in the Edge, they rarely encounter other Clans of Gods though they have been known to clash with the Angels on rare occasions. Fortunately, Ramuh stands equal to Michael in power, and the Djinn Clan was large enough that the Angels were unable to ultimately defeat them in battle. As rulers, the Djinn are not as authoritarian as the Angels or as mercurial as the Dragons, preferring a very light touch with their subjects and getting involved only when necessary. Despite this, many Lesser Djinn will try to take an active role with the mortals under the nose of the Greater Djinn. 'Notable Djinn' The Djinn are a large Clan, numbering in the hundreds. However, of these, 9 are regarded as supreme. 'Ramuh' The father of the Djinn Clan, Ramuh was among the first Gods to enter the Midplane and was widely considered one of the most powerful. While his group had many early successes against the Devils, all but him were massacred by Satan himself. Dejected and alone, Ramuh created two new Gods from his own essence, called Ifrit and Undine. As these children had children of their own who in turn had children of their own, Ramuh told them of the war with the Devils and the Gods true purpose in the Midplane. With that he gave them leave to do as they wish, and they went out and conquered for themselves a large empire. While Iram became the center of their new Kingdom, the Greater Djinn rarely saw eye to eye and engaged in rather profound intrigue amongst themselves regularly. In the current age Ramuh rarely takes an active role in the governing of the Djinn's empire, leaving its management and that of the Lesser Djinn to the other Greater Djinn. Instead he prefers to idle away the eons in quiet meditation, though he still serves as a font of wisdom for the others. Ramuh usually wears the shape of an aged blue humanoid with long eyebrows and a beard that reaches to his knees. His frail frame is wrapped in white and red robes with gold armor worn over it, but he is far stronger than he appears to be. In the face of a danger though, Ramuh drops his doddering facade and shows himself to be a warrior of terrible fury, such that few would dare to face him. 'Ifrit' When Ramuh created two gods, one was a male called Ifrit. Ifrit was known for his great temper which he often had trouble controlling. He is considered the greatest warrior among the Djinn with only Ramuh being considered greater in power. Despite his fearsome demeanor though, Ifrit possesses a great love of his people and is an ardent protector of Iram and the mortals under their care. 'Undine' First "daughter" of Ramuh and sister/wife to Ifrit, Undine was the mirror image of her brother. Where Ifrit was often angry and terse, Undine was calm and pleasant.